When In Vegas
by klutzysunshine
Summary: When the tour stops in Vegas just weeks after Shelli's divorce is finalized, she and Bill decide to get married.


**I don't own Roadies nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note:** Based on a theory I had during the last two episodes that never panned out but I couldn't let go of. Hope you enjoy **!**

* * *

When the tour stopped in Vegas for a few days just weeks after her divorce was finalized, Bill and Shelli knew exactly what they were going to do when they had some free time. "I can't believe you two are actually are getting married!" a clearly excited Kelly Ann said to them.

"Neither can we," Shelli admitted, shooting a smile in Bill's direction.

He grinned back. "We really can't."

"You two are fucking gross and need to take your PDA elsewhere." Kelly Ann rolled her eyes and left the two of them alone.

"We could go back to our room and celebrate before we get hitched," Bill tried. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm definitely here for pre-celebrating." She squealed when Bill picked her up (harder than he anticipated it would be, and he'd definitely pay for it later) and ran as fast as he could back to their room.

Neither of them were surprised when their door was repeatedly knocked on because they were needed and not answering their phones. "We're coming!" Bill called.

"I bet you are," Kelly Ann muttered under her breath as she waited for the two of them to get dressed.

"We heard that," Shelli teased after they finally came out of their rooms.

"Good. It's going to be so much worse when you two are married isn't it? We're all fucked." Kelly Ann secretly thought they were adorable but that was something she'd never say to their faces.

* * *

The day after the first concert of the Las Vegas stop, Shelli went to find the perfect dress to wear to the wedding. She didn't want anything fancy - this was her second wedding, after all, and she didn't care that much - but she did want to wear something that would take Bill's breath away. It only took her half an hour until she found what she was looking for - a strapless full-length pink dress. It wasn't white but they weren't ones for tradition in the first place. After paying for her purchase, she ran back to the hotel and changed. Bill was hanging out with the rest of the crew so she called him to tell him to head to the chapel of their choice since it was time. "Don't I need to get into my suit first?" he asked.

"The boys have one with them you can change into it. I wasn't about to fuck up today," Shelli explained.

He laughed. "Noted. I'll see you there."

"I'm going to be your wife soon, Bill," she whispered in awe.

He

"Holy shit." He figured he'd be in with Shelli forever (expecting nothing in return) because she'd never return his feelings and here they were getting married. He was struggling a bit to wrap his head around it.

"Pretty much. See you there."

"See you there," he repeated, his palms beginning to sweat. "It's showtime," he told his friends and co-workers, who all proceeded to start cheering (in a public place, which normally he would be embarrassed about but didn't give a flying fuck about right now).

It was time for Bill Hanson and Shelli Anderson to marry.

* * *

Bill waited impatiently for Shelli to arrive and tapped his foot anxiously on the floor. "You're not the first nervous spouse I've seen today so I'm not going to tell you to relax. What I will tell you is that you look very happy," the minister said.

"I am, thank you." This hadn't happened in his wildest dreams and he was a little worried he was going to wake up to find that none of this had actually occurred. He pinched himself just to check and immediately regretted it.

When Shelli opened the door and entered the chapel, she anxiously awaited Bill's response. He didn't disappoint - his jaw practically dropped when he saw her. "Hey," she told him.

"You look beautiful, Shelli." Fuck, he was the luckiest man alive because she had fallen in love with him. It couldn't get any better than this.

"Thank you."

Fortunately for them, the minister had done this so many times (and had several couples waiting) that he basically rushed through the vows and neither had time to panic. "You may kiss the bride," he informed the couple.

Shelli squealed just a bit (she denied it later, even though Bill kept insisting to their friends she had) and leaned in to kiss her husband. "You're stuck with me now, Hanson," she told him after they pulled apart.

"Right back at ya, Mrs. Hanson," Bill shot back.

That sent a thrill of excitement through Shelli. "Holy shit."

His beam lit up the whole room. "You want to go have sex now or celebrate with our friends first?" Fuck, he hoped she said sex because he didn't want to deal with their friends right this very minute.

She giggled. "Sex first then friends and the concert tomorrow. They can deal with not knowing shit until then."

"I like the way you think." Bill kissed his wife again (holy shit, his wife!) and then they headed back to their hotel, hand in hand.

Their friends placed bets and no one was surprised by the news they heard just a few months later from the very excited newlyweds.


End file.
